Un duelo samurai
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: No importaba en que momento o en que hora, siempre se peleaban y como era de esperarse terminaban desatando su lujuria


En un cuarto de tatami japonés estaban dos chicas sentadas sobre el suelo mientras se miraban con desdén e ira, ambas estaban como siempre preparadas para una buena pelea. Kyoko y Sayaka estaban en una posada japonesa de aguas termales con tal de vacaciones pero ahora estaban ebrias y por no decir que estaban en yukata… Una vez se miraban con ganas de matarse como perros y gatos.

La pelirroja aprovechó para blandir una barra gruesa de acero mientras la peliceleste usaba una katana de madera, ambas debían comenzar con algo interesante y más cuando tenían botellas de sake de por medio.

-Eres una tonta, Sayaka- Comenzó Kyoko no sin antes tomarse una botella completa- Así que abandónate ya

-Pues yo no quiero a nadie para cuidarme- Respondió Sayaka cuya voz estaba rascosa

-Bien, tú eres terca como una mula y siempre haces algo estúpido como una burra, por eso es lo que eres una maldita burra- La pelirroja se reía de ella con el dedo

-Caray, eres una puta molestia- La espadachina tomaba otra botella- tu ni siquiera puedes comer algo adecuadamente, eres una asquerosa cerda

-Tan solo mirándote me haces irritarme

-Siempre haces que la gente se preocupe por ti

En eso apareció también una joven de cabello en forma de piña, su cabello era azul oscuro y tenía un parche en su ojo derecho. Su yukata era negra y portaba dos katanas

-Siempre actúan así, ¿No?- Las dos la miraron con una cara de tan pocas pulgas- Simplemente no puedo entender su relación, incluso si están enamoradas, ¿Todo lo que pueden hacer es pelear?

-¡Cállate Yuzu Araki!

-Nada más yo decía…- La joven le dio una de sus katanas a Sayaka y una naginata a Kyoko a lo cual daba a entender que era como un método quizás más divertido para darle un nuevo sentido a su "Pelea matrimonial" y después se sentó de rodillas para tomarse un buen té caliente ignorando la situación pero sabiente del resultado… Como dato extra ambas armas eran de utilería pero un golpe era muy similar al de un puño o patada a su máximo poder.

Y en eso a Kyoko se le prendió el bombillo

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Peleemos! ¡Un duelo samurai!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una pelea?- La peliceleste alzó una ceja- Espera, ¿Por qué un duelo samurai?

-Qué pasa, ¿Tienes miedo?- La pelirroja empezaba a mofarse lo cual molestaba a su contraria

-Definitivamente no voy a perder en un concurso de fuerza- Alistó su katana con tal de desenvainarla, quería rebanar a esa cerda para comenzar el año

-Sayaka, eres terco- Alistaba su naginata con tal de clavársela en todo su corazón

-Estúpida Kyoko, no entiendes mis sentimientos en absoluto

-No perderé

-No hay forma de que yo pierda

Las dos jóvenes se posicionaron en ataque no sin antes estar quietas por un rato mientras se miraban fijamente frente a frente como una quisiera analizar a la otra mientras Yuzu seguía tomando té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La pelirroja dio un golpe directo al filo de la katana pero volvieron al inicio con tal de analizar el siguiente golpe sobre todo para Kyoko teniendo en cuenta que tenía una arma de mayor trayectoria y ataque, luego otro intercambio pero sólo en esquivarse y volvieron a analizarse con la sangre hirviendo.

Una vez hubo un intercambio entre las dos armas pero aún la primera ronda no se había definido por lo cual se volvieron a mirarse a lo cual la pelirrosa se lanzó al ataque pero Sayaka en menos aprovechó para encestar un golpe en su pecho a lo cual la pelirroja sucumbió de rodillas a lo cual su oponente aprovechó para estrangularla con la katana hasta dejarla sobre el suelo pero…

Kyoko a pesar de estar doblegada mantenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, estaba molesta por perder así de fácil aparte no entendía como Sayaka era fuerte pero entendía, obviamente ella entrenaba arduamente, eso explicaba por qué se unió al club de kendo de la escuela. La lancera se levantó mientras Sayaka estaba montada a su espalda.

Giró en todas direcciones, la empujó repetidas veces contra la pared hasta que se le ocurrió lanzarla a lo bestia como si se tratara de una pelea de lucha libre, la peliceleste estaba tirada bocarriba a lo cual la pelirroja aprovecharía la oportunidad para encestar su golpe de gracia, clavó su lanza al suelo y estaba sobre esa idiota

-La victoria es mía- Sonreía maliciosamente pero su vista se enfocaba en sus labios, quería devorarlos y disfrutar su esencia

-¿Qué significa esto? No lo decidas por tu cuenta, estúpida- Sayaka no entendía como su oponente no le tomó importancia con golpearla pero cuando esos labios rojos con chocolate la devoraban dejaba de lado eso, siempre estaba dispuesta a ser deseada.

-No es justo, Kyoko- Sonaría a protesta pero sonreía, quería que esa chica salvaje la besara y la lamiera como quisiera y Yuzu como siempre tomando su té como siempre sabiente del resultado.

(…)

Las dos contrincantes se estaban estirando mientras trataban de quitarse la yukata, Sayaka estaba en pantaloneta corta pero estaba en brassier aunque su cintura estaba fajada al estilo japonés es decir con vendas y de Kyoko usaba su camiseta corta y su short de blue jean aunque la celeste quedó sorprendida ya que recientemente la lancera se tatuó una llama remarcada en su hombro derecho y una cruz negra enorme que cubría el otro… Se veía increíble de esa manera.

-Nah, acabo de bajar la guardia- Calentaba su brazo mientras miraba de reojo su lanza y ahora miraba a su chica, en verdad se veía algo sexy intentando ser una samurái- No hay manera de que puedas ser tan fuerte

De pronto se le prendió el foco

-Ok una vez más

-No puedo entenderte- La peliazul estaba molesta

-Ahora que me viene a la mente, la semana pasada, te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿Verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Como siempre te fuiste con Madoka y con esa perra… ¿Anduviste de putas con el malagradecido?- De hecho se refería a una audición del grupo metalero de Kyousouke en la batalla de bandas, a Kyoko le gustaba el metal pero cuando se trataba del peligris quería vomitar.

-Bueno... Eso... Quiero decir

-Una vez más, entonces- Sentenció la pelirroja mientras se ponía en guardia a lo cual la espadachina suspiró, era inevitable tratar de contener a esa cerda cuando estaba en celo

-De acuerdo...

-¡No puedes decirlo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No tienes miedo, después de todo?- Como siempre se mofaba de su oponente

-¡No soy…!- Miró con algo de ira, no toleraba cualquier palabra- ¡No perderé!

-Si tu pierdes, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga- Una malicia se dibujaba en su rostro sobre todo cuando su mirada se enfocaba en sus labios, quería volver a saborearlos

-¡Hey, yo gané la última vez!- La espadachina trató de reclamar aparte de que no importaba que tipo de juego hubiese, la pelirroja siempre ponía sus reglas

-¡Quien gana y se olvida de decir algo es una idiota!

-¡¿Uh?! ¡Tú eres la idiota!- Preparó su katana de madera y se posicionó en ataque

-¿Ustedes otra vez?- Decía Yuzu quién no se había movido de su sitio y seguía tomando su té como nada hubiese pasado- Bien, no pierdan el tiempo y luchen

Las dos contrincantes se volvieron a mirarse frente a frente con la estática rodeando sus cuerpos mientras blandían bastante bien sus armas hasta que se lanzaron al ataque, la punta de la naginata rozaba con el frío de la katana mientras chispas y algunos brincos adornaban la confrontación, golpes y esquives, ninguna de las dos daba un brazo a torcer.

Ahora dejaron las armas ahora para forcejearse con llaves y técnicas de judo y sumo, como esas peleas normalonas de UFC o llaves a lo bestia como WWE. Después de varios forcejeos sin éxito entre las dos se llegó al momento crítico donde una de las dos debía jugar todas las cartas con tal de llevarse la victoria.

La pelirroja aprovechó un descuido de la peliceleste para darle un puntapié que hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo, una vez más Sayaka estaba siendo doblegada por Kyoko la cual quería devorar más que esos labios… Quería hacerla suya a como dé lugar.

La peliceleste posó sus manos sobre la cara de su chica, en verdad su cara como su apariencia eran bastante hipnotizantes, sus pestañas largas, su reluciente colmillo, sus suaves labios… En verdad era la fiereza hecha mujer a lo cual no dudó en besarla apasionadamente mientras rodeaba sus cuello y acariciaba sus cabellos, la peliceleste podía actuar por inercia pero quería sentir las órdenes de su lancera favorita.

Yuzu finalmente pudo terminar su té a lo cual decidió llevar su jarra favorita no sin antes apagar las luces y cerrar el cuarto, no valía nada si la pelipiña estuviese de entrometida en su relación pero al menos era sabiente del evidente y obvio resultado, un empate entre sábanas… Hasta en sus intimidades ambas se mantenían iguales.


End file.
